Location identification within a building or residence can be estimated by a device within the building or residence receiving beacons from transmitters within the building or residence. Based on known locations of the transmitters, an approximate estimate of the location of the device can be performed. However, such beacon based indoor positioning lacks accuracy needed to enable communication with and control of proximate resources.
Lighting control systems automate the operation of lighting within a building or residence based upon, for example, preset time schedules and/or occupancy and/or daylight sensing. The Lighting systems typically employ occupancy sensors and/or daylight sensors to determine which lighting devices to activate, deactivate, or adjust the light level of, and when to do so. Occupancy sensors typically sense the presence of one or more persons within a defined area and generate signals indicative of that presence. Daylight sensors typically sense the amount of daylight present within a defined area and generate signals indicative of that amount. Typically, lighting systems receive the sensor signals at a central lighting controller.
The lighting systems are advantageous because they typically reduce energy costs by automatically lowering light levels or turning off devices and appliances when not needed, and they can allow all devices in the system to be controlled from one location.
It is desirable to have a method, system and apparatus for beacon transmission of a building fixture that includes sensed information.